The present disclosure relates to a latching system for releasably securing a first member to a second member in a closed position, and in particular to a latching system including a command latch adapted to operate a remotely located slave latch.
Many types of latches are used in connection with aircraft to releasably secure two members or structures of the aircraft together in a closed position, such as the housing portions of an engine nacelle. Such latches are subjected to substantial forces during use while securing two aircraft members together in a closed position. Aircraft latches must also prevent inadvertent opening of the latch that could be caused by vibratory or other forces applied to the latch. Aircraft latches are sometimes located in substantially inaccessible locations making direct manual operation of the latch between closed and open positions difficult if not impossible. Aircraft latches are sometimes also located in blind locations such that a latch cannot be visually inspected to confirm it is properly closed and securing two aircraft members together in a closed position.
Features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings described below, wherein an embodiment of the disclosure is described and shown, and in part will become apparent upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.